1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc drive failure diagnostic system and method, and more particularly, to a system and method that easily diagnoses the type of failure generated in a disc drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a host controls the operation of a disc drive. In this case, the host is a computer system having application software for operating the disc drive. Thus, the host can control seek, read, and write operations with respect to discs using the application software.
When the disc drive fails, however, the host cannot judge the type of failure in the disc drive. Accordingly, a user should contact a customer service center to diagnose and repair the disc drive. The customer service center must directly check the environment in which the disc drive is used to find out the type of failure.
Furthermore, the procedure of finding out the type of failure in the disc drive is carried out based on apparent states of the failed disc drive. Thus, the types of failures caused by internal operations of the disc drive are difficult to judge and repeatedly occurring failures cannot be prevented.